The present disclosure relates to a field of information processing, in particular to an electronic device and an information processing method.
With the development of computer technology, more and more electronic devices enter into people's life, from a desk computer to a notebook computer and further to tablet devices being popular in recent years, such as a tablet personal computer, a mobile phone, a MP3 and the like, which are smaller and smaller and are provided with basic functions needed for entertainments and work. Therefore, these electronic devices are popular among the masses of users.
At present, a majority of tablet personal computers in the market are similar in product functions and forms. People have made diversities of improvements to appearance and structure of the tablet devices. For example, a tablet device and an entity keyboard are made into a device with a slider at one side such as a structure of Nokia N97, and the tablet device is connected to the keyboard through a supporter. In a using process of a user, if the user wants to use the entity keyboard to input, the part of the entity keyboard can be presented through sliding the tablet device to a side; if the user wants to use a virtual keyboard in the tablet device to input, the part of the entity keyboard can be hidden through sliding the tablet device back.
However, in a process of implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor of the present application finds that the above technology has at least the following technical problems:
1. Since the supporter connected between the tablet device and the entity keyboard are not removable, the user cannot separate the tablet device or the entity keyboard from the supporter, which thus causes a technical problem that the user cannot switch the electronic device between a tablet personal computer operation mode and a notebook computer operation mode through separating or connecting the tablet device or the entity device from or to the supporter.
2. Since the tablet device and the entity keyboard are connected using the supporter which is not removable, the user needs to carry the entire electronic device when going outside regardless of whether the entity keyboard is needed to be used or not, which thus causes a technical problem of inconvenient carrying.